1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of electric welding, and more particularly to the provision of an improved remote control system for the arc welding machine, characterized by a single control lever for both turning the generator on and off and varying the current output, by a simple linear movement of the thumb of the welder's torch holding hand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Others have recognized the desirability of having control means for a welding current generator located at the torch itself, so that the welder does not have to go back to the current generator console each time that he wishes to change the current output. Examples of remote control systems having some type of control button or switch at the welding torch are shown by the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,425,183, granted Aug. 5, 1947; 2,484,421, granted Oct. 11, 1949; 2,658,132, granted Nov. 3, 1953; 2,686,239, granted Aug. 10, 1954; 2,964,681, granted Dec. 13, 1960; 3,041,526, granted June 26, 1962; 3,402,341, granted Sept. 17, 1968 and 3,811,085, granted May 14, 1974.
Also, Miller Electric Manufacturing Co. of Appleton, Wisconsin, discloses a fingertip remote amperage control which attaches to the handle of a TIG welding torch. This attachement is shown on page 1 of Miller Catalog AFL-6-72, under FTC-3-100 (Stock No. 040 276). This unit includes a rotary knob positioned to be operated by the thumb of the welder's torch holding hand.